Hurt Can Lead to Good Things
by amber3234
Summary: Olivia's thoughts after a hard case. Elliot finds her and talks to her.  Locum/Bullseye One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Locum/Bullseye One-Shot. I would love the reviews :D**

After finding out about Erik, that he was a pedophile, Olivia came back to the squadroom. It was 11 p.m. so it was all empty. She walked into the gym and started running on the treadmill. She had so much adrenaline that she needed to wear off of her body.

She thought that Erik was a nice guy. He was cute, charming, and successful. That all came crashing down when they found out he was a pedophile. Even though she didn't want to date him, it was still fun to flirt with him. She let herself believe what he was saying, not even thinking that all those picture of little girls on his computer could've been suspicious. She should've never let herself expect anything since she was always the one that got hurt. Why can't she find a man that wanted her for her? Was there something wrong with her?

Olivia was so sick and tired of hurting all the time. She wants someone to go home to. She wants to go home after a hard case and have someone that will put their strong arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Maybe that was too much to ask for. Maybe she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life. But, that doesn't mean she has to like it.

Olivia raised the speed on the machine and started running faster. She started hearing noise coming outside of the workout room. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. She saw a familiar shadow and Elliot appeared in the doorway.

"Thought I'd find you here?" He walked closer and started slowing down the machine until it hit zero.

Olivia got off the machine took a sip of her water bottle. She went over to her locker and grabbed a towel and started wiping the sweat of her face.

"What are you doing here?" She turned around to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elliot said.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, shortly.

"I came to check up on you. After what happened with Erik, I thought you would want to talk. Maybe vent a little."

"I'm fine."

"You're always fine." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Elliot, don't. Please, just not tonight." She was exhausted and she just wanted to be left alone to dwell in her own self pity.

He sighed and nodded. "Did you actually want to date the guy?" Elliot asked curiously.

"It's not about that. I wasn't going to date him, even if he wasn't a pedophile." She sat down on the bench in front of her locker.

Elliot sat down next to her. "Then what is it about, Liv?"

She sighed. He wasn't going to let this go. "I'm just so sick of this happening over and over again. I just…" She started tearing up.

"It's okay." He rubbed her back. "Tell me."

She took a deep breath, not wanting to cry. "I can't keep putting myself out there and letting my guard down, only to get hurt again. I don't know how much more I can take."

He wiped away the tear that was threatening to escape her eyes. "Liv, you are the last person to deserve getting hurt. You deserve so much and I don't think any man is good enough for you. Well except for me," he teased.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for being such a mess. You should go home and get some sleep."

"So should you. Come on, I'll take you home. And I won't take no for an answer," he said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, playfully. She grabbed her coat from her locker and quickly put it on.

He drove up to her apartment. As she was getting out, he gently grabbed her hand. "Wait, Liv."

She turned back to him. "Yeah?"

He leaned in and started to kiss her. He was surprised when she started kissing him back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

He nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow."

**Reviews = LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but, I couldn't leave it at that so here's the last chapter.**

Olivia woke up at 5 a.m. but, she still had an hour until she usually wakes up. She layed there thinking of Elliot and what happened last night. He kissed her. For the first time in twelve years, he kissed her. They've had feeling for each other from the start but, they were both too scared to say anything. Well all their feelings were out from that one, amazing kiss.

What did this mean? Is he going to leave Kathy and be with me? Olivia thought, quickly shaking the last thought out of her head. He wouldn't leave Kathy. They've been together for over twenty years. He went back to her once, what's to stop him from doing it again?

She wanted him to do what made him happy, not what would make her happy. Olivia has always looked out for everyone else first. She wanted everyone to be happy, even if that made her unhappy.

That's what Elliot loves about her. She was the most selfless person he had ever met. That made Elliot love her even more, if that was even possible.

Two hours later…

Olivia walked into the squadroom with two large cups of coffee. She walked to her desk and handed one to Elliot.

"Hey, thanks," he said.

"No problem. Any new cases?" She set her cup down and started logging onto her computer.

"Nope. Just some unfinished paperwork and then we're out of here, if nothing comes up."

She nodded and started doing her half of the paperwork.

They were quiet for about half an hour until Elliot spoke up.

"So about last night, I was thinking and I'm not sure if you enjoyed it or if you were just going along with it. I mean, I'm sorry if you don't feel anything for me. I shouldn't have kissed you like that," Elliot stammered.

She smiled. "I enjoyed it," she stated and looked back down on her paperwork.

"Really? I mean, don't feel obligated to say that you enjoyed it if you really didn't."

"Elliot, I wouldn't lie to you. But, that shouldn't matter if I enjoyed it or not."

"Why not?" Elliot asked, confused.

"You're married, remember?" Olivia looked back up.

He sighed. "Liv, I gave her the papers last night...After I kissed you, I knew that Kathy isn't the one that I love. It's you."

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" She asked, not believing what he said.

"Liv, I've never had that feeling when I kissed Kathy or anyone else. It was only you. You're the only one that I've loved this much." He saw that she looked kind of lost and freaked out. "I'm sorry for springing this all on you at once but, I just want you to know how I feel. I've held in my feelings for you for twelve years. I think it's been long enough."

"No, I just…I'm just surprised, I guess."

"A good kind of surprised or a bad one?" Elliot asked, hoping that she feels the same way about him as he does her.

"A very good kind of surprise." She smiled.

Elliot got up from his desk and walked over to her. He took her hands and pulled her up. He kissed her and then kept kissing her when he saw her smile.

All of a sudden, they hear Munch and Fin making kissing noises.

"It's about damn time!" Fin exclaimed as Munch kept making kissing noises.

They both pulled apart and just started laughing.

This was the beginning of a perfect relationship.


End file.
